Station 31: The Hyper Ressha Terminal
is the thirty-first episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis The ToQgers travel to the Hyper Ressha Terminal to meet the Rainbow Line President, and Emperor of Darkness Z decides to take the opportunity to take over the terminal himself. Plot Instead of going to Uragoeshi Station, the ToQgers are informed that the Ressha will have a rare visit to the Hyper Ressha Terminal for a cleaning of lingering darkness. As Wagon and the ToQgers decide to look around the terminal to wait out he cleaning, the Conductor and Ticket meet with the Rainbow Line President over what they learn to be the President's concern about the ToQgers themselves. Elsewhere, Marchioness Morc learns of the Hyper Ressha Terminal's appearance and she orders Baron Nero to provide a distraction while she and Emperor Z take the opportunity to take over the terminal. However, as the ToQgers arrive at the corrupted Uragaeshi Dark Station via bus to fight Nero and the Dining Set Brothers, the Imperial Kurainer is attacked by General Schwarz, with a fight between himself and Marchioness Morc resulting in Madame Noir joining the feud to bide her time. Seeing the smoke caused from the fight, Right reaches the Shadow Line members' fight and saves a girl who was almost hit by Emperor Z's attack. Right then sees no more reason to hold back against Emperor Z. Their duel rages on into an all-out brawl until Emperor Z suddenly kneels over. Marchioness Morc spirits him away and General Schwarz learns that Miss Glitta is still alive within the Emperor's body. Meanwhile, as ToQ 6gou battles Barone Nero, the other ToQgers manage to catch the Dining Set Brothers off guard, with Table Shadow sacrificing Chair Shadow to avoid the deathblow. With Hyper ToQ 1gou joining them, the ToQgers learn the Ressha cleaning is complete as they form Cho-ToQ-Oh to eliminate Chair Shadow before destroying him. But despite Right having his friends promise to stop the Shadow Line, the Conductor and Ticket tell them that the ToQgers have been disbanded. Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Girl: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Hyper Train Terminal: **ToQ 1gou - Hyper **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 2gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *Tsutomu Sekine's (Conductor) 61st birthday, falling on August 21st 2014, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/toqger/story/1204325_2183.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Station 29: The Meeting with the Oncoming Train, Station 30: The Birthday Celebration, Station 31: The Hyper Train Terminal and Station 32: Determination. DSTD08948-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08948-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ハイパーレッシャターミナル」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ハイパーレッシャターミナル」 References Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi